


Let me fight your demons.

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love shall prevail., M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Recovery/Aftermath, Romance, Slight-Humor, Suspense, Yaoi, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  When Asami starts to act strangely, Takaba decides to investigate. In the process, the photographer discovers a shocking revelation of Asami's past and is eventually faced with a seemingly impossible task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Let me fight your demons.**

**Summary: AU.  When Asami gets an odd phone call, Takaba realizes that his Crime Lord begins to act strangely. Allowing his curiosity to get the best of him, Takaba decides to investigate and undeniably finds out why. Now struck with one of the most shocking revelations of his life, Takaba must not only handle demons of Asami’s past, but fight to keep his own life under control from the devil that seeks to destroy it.**

**Warnings: Past-abuse (physical and sexual), Rape, Drug Use, Twisted Plot, OC’s, sligt OOC’ness. Dysfunctional Family Themes.**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Frienship, Hurt/Comfort, Slight-Humor, Angst, Suspense, Yaoi.**

**Author’s Note: If you haven’t read ‘Caged’, or ‘Black Balloon’, then this scenario may be new to you, if you have, then you know what to expect so don’t spoil it for anyone. Anyway, back to the story…It’s another one of my ‘twisted’, stories but no where near as strange as ‘Smoke After the Fire’. So just enjoy this story you guys, if you’re one for dark themes. I'm focusing on Asami's past a bit, actually, a lot.**

* * *

 

It was one of those morning where Takaba didn’t feel like getting out of bed. He was tired from the night before, not to mention, he was also kind of sore. His thighs burned and his ass still felt a little numb, even moving his legs was a chore for him. In addition, there was an arm around him, Asami’s arm, preventing him from any overall movement. Not that he cared. He was comfortable this way, being in the naked embrace of his lover. Takaba could feel Asami’s semi moist member pressing against his back, causing a sensation of arousal to shoot through his own cock.  He was quite surprised, that through the less active hours of the night, Asami still managed to stay aroused while Takaba himself was downright tired.

He yawned a bit, and changed positions so he could face Asami…or Asami’s chest. So scooting up a bit, he was able to look sideways laying on the pillow and gaze into the peaceful face of his Crime Lord. Takaba smiled, and moved some of Asami’s hair away from his eyes. He then planted a fluttering kiss on Asami’s fore head and then moved to the edge of his jaw where his lips lingered for a while. After that, Takaba just rested his head back onto the pillow and admired Asami in silence.

Takaba loved mornings like this. It made the two seem a little normal. When Asami was still asleep, he looked peaceful and even kind. He didn’t look scary or intimidating…he just looked like a normal man. These mornings allowed Takaba to forget everything that had happened between them in the past, and strangely, it gave him hope that they could continue on like this. That they could be ‘that’, normal couple.

In the midst of Takaba’s early morning day dream, Asami’s golden eyes slowly opened. He silently focused, staring into Takaba’s blue orbs until the photographer used his hand to move another strand of hair out of his Crime Lord’s face. Asami smiled.

“You’re up early.” He commented. “Good morning.”

“I’m mostly up before you.” Takaba replied, toying with his hair a bit. It was strange, but Takaba was very attracted to Asami’s hair. There was something about it that made him seem more mundane. It was probably the only normal thing about him—at least in Takaba’s opinion. It was soft, and easy to run his fingers through, in addition it always smelled nice.

“Are you hungry?” Takaba asked.

“Are you having fun playing with my hair?” Asami replied, raising an eyebrow.

“You mean my hair.” Takaba corrected, placing his lips on Asami’s forehead. He chuckled when he saw the confused look on Asami’s face.

“I belong to you, right? You always seem to make a point of that.” His hand rested on Asami’s cheek. “If I belong to you, then you belong to me. Your hair included.”

Asami smiled and pulled Takaba close to him. “And who determines that?” He asked huskily. “Have you forgotten who your master is already?”

Takaba rolled his eyes. “Oh please_”

Asami stole an early morning kiss, silencing Takaba instantly.  He moved his hands under the sheets and began to grope Takaba’s naked body.  He pinched Takaba’s hardened nipples and then slid his hands down to the photographers now hardened cock.

 _Damn…_ Takaba thought. _Not now…Can he ever just rest?_

With one hand, he gripped Takaba’s steaming erection and with the other, he began to work on Takaba’s numb ass. The young photographer began to moan, yet at the same time, planned his escape. Takaba knew that if Asami had his way that morning, then he wouldn’t be able to walk. So as he felt two large (and dry) fingers hovering over his already throbbing asshole, he bit back his pleasure and scooted _away_ from Asami. Not calculating the distance from Asami to the edge of the bed, Takaba ended up ungracefully rolling off, and hitting the ground with a ‘thud’.

“Don’t you dare say a word!” He spoke, quickly standing up.

Asami only chuckled, as he sat propped up by his elbow, resting his head on his palm. “It’s not my fault you’re clumsy.”

“Bastard! It’s your fault I’m sore!” Takaba angrily turned around and quickly made way to the bathroom before Asami decided to get up and fuck him again.

OoOoOoOo

Takaba showered, brushed his teeth, and went back into the bed room where his clothes rested in his drawer. He was quite surprised when he saw that Asami was absent but figured that the older man had gone to clean up in the guest/spare restroom. Why the two even had a guest bathroom, Takaba would never know. It’s not like they got any company.

Takaba slipped on his boxers. Next came his blouse and then some jeans. After that, he quickly made way downstairs to prepare breakfast.

OoOoOoO

When Asami came downstairs and sat at the table, Takaba was quite surprised to see him in a T-Shirt and sweats. In addition, his hair wasn’t gelled. It was still wet and hanging over his forehead.

“You don’t have work today?” Takaba asked, walking over to the dining room with a cup of black coffee in his hand.

“I’m taking a day off.” Asami spoke as Takaba placed the cup of coffee down next to him.

“Work has been hectic I guess?” Takba jokingly commented only receiving a grin from his Mafia Boss.

“Define hectic.”

“Well,” Takaba headed back into the kitchen. “You’ve been getting home a little earlier. 2:30am, now that’s a new record.”

Asami only grunted as he sipped his coffee.

Takaba began to make himself some tea, before placing some toast and eggs on a plate. He walked back to the table and placed the plate in front of Asami. Takaba only sipped on his tea and took the newspaper, which was sitting at the center of the table.

“It seems you’re going to work this morning.” Asami pointed out.

“Maybe…maybe not, I really don’t have to go.” Takaba replied, bringing the news paper down. Asami chuckled.

“The way you sit with the newspaper in one hand and your tea mug in your other hand makes you look sophisticated.”

“Well thanks_”

“If I didn’t know you, I’d think you actually had a real job.”

Takaba dropped the newspaper. “Shut it you asshole. Just because I’m not as godlike as you doesn’t mean you can poke fun at me! Bastard! I’m going out!”

Takaba pretend to be mad but only found himself blushing as Asami’s devilish gold eyes made contact with his.

“Don’t get lost or kidnapped.” Asami teased.

OoOoOoO

Takaba decided not to go to work that day, instead took to walking through Shinjuku.

Earlier that morning, he was in a less crowded area of Tokyo scoping out some food for dinner that night, as of now, it wasn’t even 12:00 and he was heading back to the direction of the penthouse. He sighed, and made quick strides through the streets, looking at many of the posters hanging in shop windows.

There were clothes signs, exposing the ‘latest fashion’, and there were restaurant signs broadcasting the daily special. Takaba only imagined how expensive most of the places were, he probably couldn’t afford anything in those shops.

OoOoOoOo

Takaba returned to the pent house only to see Asami sitting on the sofa with some paper’s in his hands. Takaba assumed they were some business reports.

Placing the food in the refrigerator, Takaba quickly made way to the couch and took his place next to his lover then grabbing the remote, he turned the TV on and flipped through various channels.

“You’re home early.” Asami breathed, placing an arm around Takaba.

“I didn’t feel like going to work.” Takaba admitted. “I just bought some food for dinner tonight.”

“Hmm…” Asami replied, resting his papers on the *coffee table. Takaba leaned on Asami and continued to flip through the channels.

“Do you want to do anything today?” Asami asked, looking down at his photographer.

“Nah…works been _hectic_ for me as well. Keeping up with all you rich people is pretty tiring. I think I just want to stay here and take it easy. Let’s watch a few movies.”

Asami smirked. “Try not to fall asleep.”

OoOoOoOoO

Twenty minutes into their first movie, Takaba had in fact, fallen asleep. His head rested in Asami’s lap and even in his dreams, Takaba could feel the older man tenderly stroking his hair. It felt nice, and peaceful, causing his lips to curl into a tiny grin. However, in the distance, Takaba heard Asami’s cell phone ring and much to his dismay, the older man got up and gently rested Takaba’s head on the sofa. After wards, he walked away.

Takaba opened his eyes a little, and began looking around the living room. He watched as Asami came back near the sofa but stopped just behind it. He had his phone pressed to his ear and he was speaking rather quickly. Takaba, now curious slowly sat up to look at him. He was a little surprised when he saw either a shocked or distressed look on Asami’s face.

He fell back on the sofa before Asami noticed him, and began to listen on. The person on the other end was talking a lot more than Asami, and he sounded angry. Asami inventively listened and replied when the man gave him the chance. And for the first time in his life, Takaba actually heard a great amount of uncertainty in Asami’s voice, yet he covered it with fury, almost as if he was trying to hide it.

There was obviously something wrong.

Takaba closed his eyes until finally, Asami finished speaking. Afterwards, the older man tossed the phone on the sofa, missing Takaba’s head by inches. Takaba sealed his eyes shut, pretending that he was asleep. He could certainly feel his Crime Lord’s gaze upon him and didn’t want to admit that he had been listening.

A few seconds passed and Asami left the room. Takaba remained in his position for a few more hours.

OoOoOoOoO

Hours later dinner had been cooked and eaten.

Takaba and Asami watched a bit more TV until Asami announced that he was going to bed. Takaba was quite confused and watched Asami leave. For the duration of dinner and their moments watching television together, Asami had been awkwardly quiet.

Takaba, no doubt was beginning to get worried.

OoOoOoO0Oo

Asami was looking at something on his phone, but quickly placed the device on the night stand when Takaba jumped in the bed. The photographer crawled onto Asami’s lap and placed a kiss on his cheek. At first Asami seemed quite surprised but smiled and pulled Takaba closer.

Takaba’s heart warmed up inside. He wanted to see Asami like this. It was strange, the way he was acting just a few hours earlier.

“You’re energetic tonight.” Asami growled, inspecting his anxious kitten. “Shall we pick up from this morning?”

Takaba placed his arms around Asami’s neck and grinned. “I thought you were tired.”

“I changed my mind.” He went in for a kiss, stopping right above Takaba’s desperate lips. “Just don’t fall off of the bed again.”

And before his photographer could say another word, he dived in for his prey.

OoOoOoOoO

After painfully being fucked near senseless, Takaba was happy to be resting in Asami’s arms. Presently, he lay on top of his Crime Lord, toying with those dark brown locks like he had that morning. Asami absently stroked Takaba’s back.

“Asami…” Takaba’s voice carved itself into the night. “Can I ask a question?”

“Hn?” Asami replied.

Takaba took a deep breath. “Is everything alright?” He didn’t want to admit that he was eavesdropping earlier but he supposed Asami already knew. “You’d tell me…if something was up, right?”

Asami chuckled. “You worry too much.”

He replied.

Takaba sighed knowing he wouldn’t get the answer he wanted. He only sat up in Asami’s lap and moved his bangs. He again, kissed Asami’s fore head and then placed his lips on his lover’s eyelids.

“Good night.” He breathed.

OoOoOoOoO

Asami was gone when Takaba woke.         

This prompted the photographer to get out of bed pretty quickly. He made way to the bathroom and cleaned himself getting ready for the day.

Afterwards, he went downstairs to cook himself some breakfast.

He checked the clock and saw that it was almost ten. He decided that he should actually go to work that day, after all, he didn’t really have anything else to do. Asami was gone, and as much as Takaba hated to admit it to himself, he was a little depressed.

The past year (or was it two), had really strengthened their relationship. Asami was more open and affectionate towards Takaba, he was more in a sense ‘romantic’, rather than dominating. Takaba had grown fond of this side of his Crime Lord and had eventually grown to love him even more.

So needless to say, when Asami was absent, Takaba wasn’t very happy.

He figured that Asami would be back rather late (3:ooam), so it would be stupid to even contemplate on cooking dinner. Maybe he’d go out with Kou or something like that, but as of now, he had to go to work.

OoOoOoOo

Ai-san showed up to Takaba’s editorial department that day for an unexpected photo shoot. Well, ‘unexpected’, wasn’t the right word. Takaba and Ai-san had actually become closer to one another after the incident regarding Mitsugo Onada. She tended to drop by every so often and treat Takaba out to lunch. But now, her presence was somewhat expected, at least once a week.

Takaba happily accepted to be her photographer that day and needless to say, Ai-san was quite excited. She was jumpy and touchy, trying to get Takaba to leave the Editorial department so they could head to their destination.

However, when the two got in the car, Ai-san dropped her happy-go-lucky ‘façade’, there was actually something bothering her.

“Can you keep a secret?” She asked, a little nervously as Takaba drove down the streets. He had been used to keeping secrets so this would be no different.

“Sure.”

“You remember from a while ago…the Mitsugo Onada case?”

Takaba vaguely remembered that man, the ‘stalker’.  Back then he was a strange man, a photographer himself, but he was becoming a nuisance. A twinge of guilt shot through Takaba’s system when he remembered hearing that he was dead, and later discovering that Asami may’ve killed him.

“Yeah. Didn’t he die_”

“He’s alive.” Ai-san swallowed.

“I thought he drowned in a river.” Takaba replied, clenching the steering wheel.

“He was ‘found’ in a river, and he was shot up pretty badly. He had been in a coma ever since…ever since I paid someone to pull him out of the river and operate on him.” She sighed. “I told the media to lie Takaba. So yes, someone did take an attempt on his life but…but he didn’t die.”

Takaba paled. “Why would you do that? Ai-san, he tried to stalk you_”

“I felt guilty back then…” She admitted. “I felt like…I don’t know. Now things are better between us.”

“Us?” Takaba sounded appalled. “What do you mean ‘us’?”

“He lives with me.” Ai-san spoke sheepishly. “After he got out of the hospital, I moved out of my father’s house and bought a home on the Tokyo country side. It’s nice you know.”

Takaba didn’t know how to even continue the conversation, so Ai-san did. “I know it’s silly to fall in love with someone that stalks you, or puts you in danger. But you know, love works in mysterious ways.”

Takaba felt his heart beat a little faster after she finished. As twisted as her situation with her ex-stalker seemed, she was in fact telling the truth. Takaba couldn’t argue, because the two were practically stuck in the same situation.

“You must think I’m dumb.” Ai-san pouted.

“No, I don’t. I kind of agree with you…does anyone else know?”

“Nope. Only you Takaba, and I told you because I trusted you. I haven’t even told my best friends.” Ai-san replied. “I just know that you’ll keep it a secret. And you won’t have to worry about him being on the streets, I won’t allow him to leave the house, and he listens to me.”

She giggled. “He was shot in the head you see, and when he was in the water, he lost a lot of circulation. He’s a little different now….well, as far as being responsive goes…but he can stand and walk. He hardly talks and ooh!” She nearly caused Takaba to jump. “He can play piano! He’s a mastermind at piano! Since he really doesn’t talk, he sits at the piano and plays every day it’s just amazing…”

Ai-san went on and Takaba just smiled.

He was happy that she was happy and he wasn’t going to argue with her or anything.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After the photo shoot, Ai-san and Takaba caught a movie and went out eating until it got dark. Ai-san went home to her ‘piano mastermind’ and Takaba went home to his absent Crime Lord.

He walked through the penthouse like a ghost that night, absent minded and inwardly yearning for Asami. He decided to sit on the couch and do nothing until his stomach began to growl. Too lazy to make dinner, he ended up eating a bowl of some bland ass cereal. After that, he headed upstairs, took a shower and went to bed, eagerly awaiting Asami’s return home.

He found it hard to go to sleep that night, as Asami’s distraught phone call and expression still worried him. Perhaps something was going bad at work…or a client had gotten angry.

Regardless, it was all out of Takaba’s hands.

He just had to pray that things were okay and hope that Asami would return home safely.

Much to his dismay, when three o’clock came rolling around, he still hadn’t gone to sleep and Asami hadn’t yet returned home.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Takaba called Asami.

He was about to scream when his Crime Lord didn’t answer. However, thinking that he was just over reacting, he decided to get up and take a shower.

He continuously reminded himself that this was not the first time Asami had done this. Something must have come up at work, like it did last time. Asami would probably come parading back into the penthouse, teasing Takaba and asking if he grew worried.

OoOoOoOo

Breakfast rolled by and Asami hadn’t showed up yet. Takaba had already called him about six more additional times. He even decided to call Suoh and Kirishima and as expected they didn’t answer.

Takaba sat at the table, with his bland ass cereal getting soggy in his bowl. His hand clenched the spoon as he stared at his phone, which sat next to the bowl. He had sworn to himself that he wasn’t going to eat, not until Asami called back.

Needless to say, Takaba never ate breakfast.

OoOoOoOo

Ten more missed calls and Takaba began to panic.

He hadn’t left the penthouse yet, as he wanted to be there when Asami got back. He wanted to be there to yell at him for not answering any of his damn phone calls, and causing him to skip breakfast.

By now, Takaba paced around the penthouse, trying to find something to ease his nerves. He had first, taken up his camera and decided to go outside and take some pictures, but he couldn’t even get past the bedroom.

He watched a bit of TV, but instantly turned it off when he accidentally flipped to a ‘Missing Person’s Documentary’. After that, he found himself resting on the sofa until the morning silence became too much for him.

Presently he paced, paced and paced until he found solace in the bedroom. He crawled onto the bed and lay face first, just smelling the soft fabric. Asami’s scent still resided in the sheets, yet it was fading. With that in mind, Takaba felt a few tears seeping into the mattress.

He was getting worried and started to come up with possible scenarios in his head.

Maybe Asami was just avoiding him? Maybe he was stuck in a meeting….Could a meeting be more than two hours long?

Maybe he had lost his phone or had something important to do?

No…no…NO!

All these conclusions sounded stupid and dumb, yet, they deterred Takaba from thinking of something grim. Outlandish, yes, but they all led Takaba towards a happy and more positive outcome.

OoOoOoOo

After finding a nice movie on television, Takaba decided to take a nap.

Maybe Asami would be sitting there on the couch with him when he woke up, smiling and teasing him. That thought brought a bit of solace to Takaba and reluctantly, he had let his mind drift. He had called Asami a few more times before going to sleep and only hoped that he’d either be woken by his phone ringing with Asami on the other end, or simply Asami himself.

OoOoOoO

Takaba’s nap lasted for almost three hours.

Upon waking up, he checked his phone and much to his dismay, there were no voicemails, texts or anything like that. So chancing it, Takaba decided to call Asami again. He expected no answer, and he got no answer.

He didn’t know what to do.

He was hungry from skipping out on breakfast and lunch, in fact, he was getting a headache.

His heart kept on skipping several beats, and he felt like he was going to have either a heart attack or panic attack. He was completely lost. _Maybe I should just call the police._ Takaba thought, staring up at the living room ceiling. However, he quickly cancelled out that idea. That would’ve been an unwise decision.

But he couldn’t just sit here like some love struck house wife, waiting for her husband to get home. Takaba had to do something!

But what! What could he possibly do to save Asami?

Takaba jumped off of the couch and grunted, still clutching his phone in his hand. He cursed himself for being so…Takaba like. If only he was stronger, if only he wasn’t some stupid photographer, if only_

His phone rang and he answered it before he even checked the collar ID.

“ASAMI!?” He shouted desperately, hope running through his body.

_“Uh…no…th…this is Kou_”_

Takaba didn’t let Kou finish, he only took the phone from his ear and hurled it to the nearest wall.

OoOoOoOo

Because he was too angry to call Kou back (and he’d broken is phone), Takaba decided to stop by Kou’s house just to see what was up. When Kou asked what the deal was with the phone call, Takaba lied and informed Kou that he had accidentally dropped it. This prompted Kou to take it and fix it.

Afterwards, Kou invited Takaba out to dinner.

Takaba, wanting to find a sense of peace, agreed.

OoOoOoOo

“Okay Aki. What’s up?” Kou asked practically glaring at Takaba from across the table. “You haven’t even touched your Sushi, I thought it was your favorite.”

“It is…it is…I’m just…” Takaba shrugged. “Work’s been a little hectic.” His phone rested on the table, not even receiving a single vibration.

“Is everything okay Takaba?” Kou’s tone took a tender, caring turn. “You know if something’s wrong you can tell me.”

“Yeah…” Takaba wasn’t really paying attention to Kou, his mind was on Asami.

“I’m always here for you if you need me.” Kou continued on, gazing caringly at Takaba. “I just want you to know that.”

Takaba closed his eyes and sighed. “Thanks Kou…for everything.” He looked at his phone. “I think I’ve got to go now, sorry I didn’t eat the food. I’ll pay.”

OoOoOoOoO

Takaba showered, dressed in his pajamas and headed to the living room to watch TV. He had instantly flipped to the news channel where he awaited grim news. He half expected to hear that Asami’s body had been found in a river, or that he had been gunned down in front of one of his clubs.

Takaba had given up calling by now and only sat, on the sofa, hoping that the news reporter would say something regarding Asami.

OoOoOoOoO

It was well past midnight when Takaba heard the front door open.

He quickly shot up from the couch and rushed to the entrance where he did indeed, find Asami quietly shutting the door and turning on the light.

“Where the fuck were you!?” Takaba shouted before Asami had a chance to speak. “I called you over thirty times and you didn’t answer_”

“Takaba_”

“No Asami! Shut up! Don’t you cut me off! You don’t have any excuses!” Takaba began to punch Asami’s suited chest inflicting no damage on the man, yet he didn’t care. He was angry and he was hurt. How could Asami do this to him?

Asami, despite his assaulter’s protests, pulled the small photographer into a tight embrace. “Takaba I’m sorry.” He spoke quietly, almost like a whisper. “Something important came up. I wanted to contact you_”

“Asami is everything okay?” Takaba looked up at him with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He was still angry, but he was even more worried. “Please tell me the truth! I saw how your face looked when you were on the phone the other day…and I heard…you sounded worried or something! I didn’t know what you were talking about but…but_”

“You don’t have to worry about anything Takaba.” Asami’s voice soothed his distressed kitten.

 _You lying bastard._ Takaba thought, melting into Asami’s firm embrace.

For a few seconds, the two remained in that position. Takaba absorbed the comfort and peace of mind that he needed before finally, stepping away from Asami. He still locked eyes with his mysterious lover.

“Are you going to tell me what’s really wrong?” He crossed his arms. “Or is that a secret too?”

“You know me too well.” Asami replied as he turned around to the bedroom. He took a step as Takaba silently watched. The photographer was still shaken up from before, he wasn’t really sure what to think. Maybe Asami would talk to him more when they got upstairs_

Asami took another step and stumbled. He grunted, almost as if he was in pain and had to hold on to the living room armchair for support.

“Asami…” Takaba started and quickly ran into the living room. He stopped behind the Crime Lord who presently held steady his position. Asami was leaning over, gripping the top of the arm chair for both support and to ‘ease’, some pain. Takaba’s eyes were wide open. “Are you okay?”

Asami didn’t say anything, he only breathed a little faster and sealed his eyes shut. Takaba could tell he was in pain.

“Asami_”

“I’m fine!” Asami turned to face Takaba and glared at him, his harsh golden eyes piercing Takaba’s soft blue ones. The photographer took a step back, feeling his heart beat a little faster. He shivered a bit, frightened almost, as he had never heard Asami yell at him.

“I…I’m sorry…I was just_”

Asami quickly stood and pulled Takaba into another bone crushing hug. The photographer could feel his feet dangling in the air, as he attempted to feel the ground.

“I’m sorry Akihito.” Asami clutched Takaba tighter as he spoke. “Forgive me, you don’t deserve_”

“It’s fine Asami.” Takaba, surprised that he could even breathe, cut off his lover. “Really it is.”           

OoOoOoOoOo

Over breakfast, Takaba nor Asami spoke of the night before. Takaba assumed that it really wasn’t his place to try to get into Asami’s affairs and he figured that whatever was bothering Asami, the older man had it under control.

Still, he was worried, and he had every right to be. Asami came back home hurt, and even when they went to the bedroom, Asami wouldn’t allow Takaba to see what was wrong, in fact, he ‘sent’, Takaba to his own room.

Takaba wanted to desperately ask Asami what was wrong, but judging by the way his lover acted the night (or early in the morning) before, Takaba decided against it.

Asami finished eating, changed into his business clothes and after that, left for work.

He promised Takaba that he’d be back soon.

OoOoOoOoO

Takaba went to work that day as planned, took a few pictures, coached some interns, and finally found himself back at the penthouse. He got back around nine o’clock and instead of watching TV, he actually took to reading a book that Mitarai gave him. It was about birds.

He sat on the sofa, flipping through the pages, staring at all the colorful birds.

By nine thirty, Takaba had nearly finished the book, and had placed it near the sofa. For a few minutes, he decided to watch some television shows until his stomach started to rumble. Yearning for the dinner he had skipped out on the night before, Takaba hopped up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen where he prepared to make a meal for himself.

That was when the front door suddenly opened.

 _Asami…_ Takaba thought completely forgetting his dinner and rushing through the living room and to the penthouse entrance. He found Asami, standing there, with his phone pressed to his ear. His Crime Lord was speaking fast with a furious tone rolling from his lips. He wore an angry expression as he took off his shoes and walked into the living room

Takaba stood there and stared with wide worried eyes. Asami probably hadn’t seen him yet, as he quickly brushed past his kitten, not even addressing him.

This prompted Takaba to nervously follow Asami to the bedroom, where he continued to yell at the person on the other line. Eventually, Asami ended up ending the call and literally threw the phone on the bed.  Takaba hadn’t really made his presence known as he stood behind the door, peering at Asami like a scared animal stalking its predator. After a few seconds of staring at the older man literally pacing around the bed, Takaba finally gathered enough courage and rushed into the room.

Asami hadn’t noticed Takaba until his small photographer latched on to his arm. In a quick reflex, Asami had rapidly turned around and without even thinking about it, back handed Takaba nearly causing the younger man to fly back and hit the wall.

Takaba fell, and crashed to the ground. It took him all of ten seconds to re-gain himself and stand wobbly to his feet, clenching his nose as blood began to fall from it.

Asami stood there shocked, with his hand still in midair. “Takaba_”

“Asami what’s wrong with you!?” Takaba ignored the pain and rushed over to his stupefied Crime Lord. He latched on to Asami’s arm and began to tug at him. “Please tell me what’s wrong_”

“Takaba I told you yesterday, everything is fine.” But Asami didn’t sound sure of himself, he didn’t even look at Takaba. He just remained frozen in the same position with his arm still hanging in midair.

“Everything is alright? How can you say that!? You just hit me Asami_”

“I’m sorry I just_”

“And you’re hurt! You were hurt when you came home yesterday! You couldn’t walk Asami! What’s going on?! Is someone hurting you! Please tell me Asami!” The Yakuza had dropped his arms to his side and allowed his photographer to hug him. He didn’t make any notion to embrace him back, he just stood there.  Takaba only looked up as Asami stared straight ahead, almost blankly.

“Asami…” Takaba breathed quickly. “Asami…say something.”

And the Crime Lord only stared. Takaba began to shake him.

“Asami say something!” Takaba shouted and now resorted to beating on his chest. His Crime Lord remained silent and blank.

“GOD DAMNIT ASAMI!’ Takaba yelled. “SAY SOMETHING!”

And like that, Asami blinked. He gasped and he blinked. His golden eyes flickered and gathered life again as he looked down at his photographer.

He made way to speak, and Takaba was ready to listen.

However, a knock on the front door gained both men’s attention.

Takaba stared in sheer curiosity, trying to figure out who would come at this hour. However, casting one final look up at Asami, it was obvious to Takaba, that there was a hidden amount of fear somewhere in those golden eyes.

* * *

 

**Well this was much longer than I planned it to be, but alright! Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful father’s day. Since my father has been absent and out of the picture for fifteen years, I spent time with my Grandpa! We had a good time, we grilled, etc., etc. And the cousins…huh…the cousins, they were three hours late to our dinner I was so angry! But meh…oh well…**

**Anyway on to this story. It was hard trying to capture Asami’s character, and I think I kind of sucked at it. Whatever…I did my best. This first chapter was about 17 pages (Hey that's how old I am XP). It was only supposed to be five at first. But I hope you guys do like it. Please tell me what you think and I will get to updating my other stories.**

**So I don’t own Finder Series.**

**God Bless!**

**And see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my update, or lack of update! I’ve just been so busy with so many more ideas it’s CRAZY. But I just wanted to come back to this story. By the way if you didn't know, a friend and I are translating the novel Finder no Rakuin a.k.a, Feilong's Novel. The novel where Tao gets taken by Feilong's brother, all that stuff. Yup, friend bought it in German, asked if I could help.
> 
> http://yamlovelace.livejournal.com/10513.html - That's the first segment of many segments. If you want to read then go ahead!

The knock persisted as both lovers stood there. Asami’s expression fell vague as he quickly advanced past Takaba and made way to leave the room. The young photographer, confused and frightened, took quick strides past Asami.

“What are you doing?” The Crime Lord asked. His voice was low and threatening. Takaba just ignored him and continued on his way.

“I'm answering the fucking door.” He angrily spat back. At that moment, Asami had grabbed his collar from behind and attempted to yank him away. Takaba pivoted, and as hard as he could, pushed Asami away. He sped down the hallway and to the living room. Where he finally stood in front of the door.

“What's your problem? Just wait in the bed room!” He angrily called back just seconds before placing his hand on the doorknob. Months later, Takaba would wonder why he did this. Why he opened the door without Asami's consent or permission. How different would his life be, would this night have played out, if he just stopped and thought about his decision before he made it? This night, crafted by his own stupid decisions, would continue to replay itself over and over again in the darkest pits of his mind and repetitively, the question 'Why the hell did you open the damn door?' would scratch in his mind like a broken record.

But at that moment, Takaba wasn't thinking ahead. He wasn't thinking about how his life would be affected after this, nor did he take Asami's life into account or consideration. He just twisted the nob with a focused and angry expression on his face. He roughly pulled the door open, listening as it eerily creaked on its hinges.

And there standing on the other side of the threshold, was what Takaba automatically deemed, and older Asami. Because that's what he was. He wore the same tailored Armani suits and a similar thick over coat. His eyes were that all too familiar soft golden, contrasting with his dark grey hair.

He smiled, moved some stray bangs from his forehead and stepped inside. Takaba instinctively moved aside and nervously cast a look over his shoulder at Asami. The businessman wore a stoic focused expression, but Takaba could practically feel the fury rolling off of him.

“Isn't it polite to greet your guests when they enter your home?” Older Asami spoke, gazing down at Takaba. “You did let me in correct, and due to quick observation, I can tell that you are in fact a resident here?”

“Uh_”

“You must be, Takaba Akihito.” He greeted, shutting the door behind you.

“Yeah...” _Who is this guy?_ Takaba thought, just staring into his golden eyes. As if the whole situation wasn't strange enough, it was evident to Takaba that this man was somewhat related to Asami. They looked the same and they were way too similar to just share similarities by chance. So Takaba guessed either a cousin, or a brother. And how did this guy know who he was?

“I thought you'd be taller.” He placed a hand on Takaba's shoulder.

“Well_” Takaba attempted a response but was roughly yanked back. He nearly stumbled on his feet when he crashed into Asami' firm chest. “Asami, what the hell!”

“I told you,” The Crime Lord took a step forward. “Not to come here.”

Older Asami crossed his arms and chuckled. “Calm down Ryuichi, there is no need to grow angry_”

“Do not test me.”

Asami's voice lowered. Takaba, for as long as he had been with the man, had never heard such an insidious tone emit from his mouth. He sounded much more threatening than usual causing Takaba to slightly shiver inside.

The other Asami rose an eybrow. “What, do you think I'm a danger to Takaba_”

“Who are you?” Takaba blurted out without thinking. “Are you two related or what?”

“So he's been silent about me. That figures_”

“Akihito,” Asami glared at the confused photographer. “Leave.”

_What?_

Silence fell upon the three men as Takaba stood there awkwardly, looking back and forth at both Asami's. “Why?”

 

“You don't want to tell him then do you, Ryuichi? Perhaps he should just stay here so he can learn everything.” The other Asami moved some more hair out of his face and gazed at the photographer. “He has obviously been keeping you in the dark.”

By now, Takaba's heart was pounding uncontrollably. There was an eagerness visible in his eyes as he stared at the oldest of the two men with a yearning expression on his face. “What do you mean, he's been keeping me in_”

Asami pushed the man away, and quickly advanced towards Takaba. He grabbed the photographer’s slim wrist and proceeded to drag him until the front door was unlocked and opened. Protest was useless as Asami practically tossed him outside and slammed the door. Takaba listened on seconds later as his lover locked it.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_ He thought just standing there, flabbergasted. He wanted to yell, kick the door or do something but that just seemed pointless. He knocked a few times, but no one answered. So he pounded, began to yell until he finally just gave up.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his rust hair and turned away in defeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The plot will pick up come the next chapter.  
> I do not own Finder Series! Thanks for reading!


End file.
